greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop Me Now
is the twenty-first episode of the thirteenth season and the 290th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Bailey and April work to fix things between Richard and Catherine. Meanwhile, Eliza continues to pursue Arizona, and one of Alex's previous patients returns to Grey Sloan. Full Summary In the mirror, Meredith rehearses her speech to Maggie about her relationship with Nathan. She continues to rehearse as she moves around the kitchen. Alex tells her they need to leave. She rehearses for Alex in the car. He says it sounds forced. She says that's because she's a horrible person. Alex tells her she has nothing to feel guilty for, but she still feels bad. Meredith practices one more time in the bathroom mirror at the hospital and Alex approved. Maggie comes in and gives Meredith the skirt she likes because Meredith forgot it, like Maggie knew she would. Maggie tells her she'll be great and Maggie will be there, so Meredith can just look at her if she gets nervous. Mary Parkman is on a gurney in the ER writhing in pain. She had a prior appendectomy and was complaining of severe abdominal pain. April examines her. Her boyfriend, Dennis, calls her affectionate nicknames, which annoys April and Stephanie. Mary says the pain is all over her abdomen. She had breakfast in bed that Dennis made. As she's talking about it, she leans up and vomits on April. April tells Stephanie to admit Mary and page Webber. Dennis continues to be affectionate. Amelia and Richard talk about all the people who came to the press conference. Richard says it's a great story. Amelia points out that Catherine is also there. Bailey looks at the press conference audience. Ben asks her what's wrong and she says that Richard isn't sitting with Catherine. Ben tells her to leave Richard alone. She agrees. She's focusing on Catherine now. Bailey makes it clear she won't let it go. Bailey gets called over to start the press conference. Bailey welcomes everyone. Alex goes into the room where Veronica Kays is waiting. She says she told them not to page him away from a sick kid. She has back pain so bad she can barely walk. She's at 34 weeks. Alex examines her and asks if she has tingling. She does, so he orders an MRI and tells her not to worry. Bailey talks about what happened on the plane. Outside the room, Nathan and Meredith get ready. He says they could skip out, but Meredith says it's great press and brings in more people, which means more money. It takes a lot of money to run a hospital. She says she's also going to talk to Maggie. Nathan tells her to make him the bad guy, but Meredith doesn't want to lie. They hear their names, so they go in. They are asked multiple questions upon entry. Meredith starts to talk about what happened. Richard shows Mary her scan, which shows signs of a bowel obstruction. It should resolve on its own, but she might need surgery. Richard sees something odd on the scan. He and Stephanie look closer. April washes her hair in the sink. Mary tells Dennis she never thought she could fall in love so fast, but she's never felt like this about anyone before. She's glad they found each other. He says he is, too. Andrew sees something in her NG tube and tries to get Richard and Stephanie's attention without alarming Mary and Dennis. April feels something weird in her hair. She pulls back and it's a worm. Mary and Dennis are still speaking lovingly to each other as Andrew tries to get Richard and Stephanie's attention. Just as he gets their attention on the worm, April comes in and announces the worm she found. The bowel obstruction is a whole lot of worms. Dennis pulls his hands away from Mary's. Nathan is asked how his experience on the plane compares to serving in the war. He says less dust, wind, and leg room. He says he helped as well as a pediatric dentist, the flight attendants, and other passengers. But Meredith's the real hero. He brushes his hand on her shoulder, which Maggie sees. She realizes what's going on. Meredith looks at her and knows she knows. Maggie re-watches the video she took of the press conference. She dismisses a call from Meredith and starts to scrub in for her surgery. Jackson comes in and is surprised to see her in there. He also gets ready to scrub. He sees she has a call from Meredith and offers to answer it for her, but she tells him to leave it. He asks if she's okay. She says she is, so he asks about the press conference. She tells him she learned a lot. Amelia tells Veronica her tumor has spread to her spine, which is the cause of her pain. It means that she only has two or three months to live. She was supposed to have seven or eight. Additionally, to keep the baby safe, Arizona wants to deliver the baby today. Veronica says it's too soon, but Alex tells her he has a good chance at 34 weeks. A c-section is safest. Jeremy says if they deliver today, they get two months with the baby having both of them. Veronica agrees to let Arizona deliver. Richard and Stephanie look at Mary's scans. she has intestinal roundworm, which is rare in the US, but about 1/6 of the human population is infected. Mary is shocked to learn about the worms. Dennis is disgusted. They've been in there for at least a few months, meaning the whole time he's known her. She needs surgery to remove them. They offer Dennis the chance to go to pre-op with her, but he quickly dismisses himself with a flimsy excuse. Bailey comes to April. She knows she's working with Richard and asks how he seems. April says they have a patient full of worms, so he's in his happy place. April, on the other hand, can't stop scratching her head because she's still thinking about the worm in her hair. Bailey asks April to try talking to Richard, to help him reunite with Catherine. April's excited to be part of the mission. April says she'll talk to Richard while Bailey talks to Catherine again. Bailey quickly dismisses herself as she acknowledges that April had a worm in her hair. Meredith finds Maggie in the surgical prep area. Meredith wants to talk and explain, but Maggie doesn't want details. She says she has surgery and leaves. Amelia and Arizona give Veronica an epidural and Arizona explains the c-section to Veronica. Veronica asks to sign a DNR. Amelia tells her it'll go smoothly. Veronica doesn't want to leave Jeremy with the decision and she doesn't want him to know about the DNR. Arizona says they can do that. Mary thinks Dennis is gone for good. She was alone for six years. She was good at being alone. She was going to adopt a cat. Life was fine. Then she met Dennis and he was perfect. Richard says life can be fine on your own. April says they don't know if Dennis left and Mary's not alone. Mary thinks no one will ever touch her again. Bailey goes to Catherine and tells her about Richard's case with the worms. The case might lift his mood. Catherine encourages her to say what she's going to say quicker. Bailey says she knows Richard is staying in on-call rooms and things between them are bad. Catherine tells her to stay out of it. Ben finds Hannah Brody in the OR gallery and asks why she hasn't gotten labs for his patient. He steps in and sees that she's watching Mary's de-worming. They can't look away. Stephanie and Richard are jazzed to be removing the worms. A nurse takes pictures as they work. Stephanie says worms would be a deal-breaker for her. Andrew says it wouldn't be for him. April says it shouldn't keep people apart because everything's not perfect. Richard says Dennis didn't realize something so ugly was inside the woman he loves. April says he should give her a chance. Richard says maybe he's seen enough and doesn't want to give her a chance. Meredith and Alex sit down to lunch together. Alex tells her he had to tell a patient he likes that her cancer is spreading, but he doesn't want to talk about it. He asks how it went with Maggie. She tells him Maggie shut her out and she doesn't want to talk about it. Maggie comes up and asks if she can sit. Meredith says she can. Maggie asks if she joined the mile-high club and if Nathan's a good kisser. Alex tries to leave, but Maggie says he already knew. She asks how many people knew. Meredith says no one else. Meredith says they can go somewhere and talk about it if she wants, but she says she needs to run. Jeremy frets over the lack of babyproofing in their house. They also need a stroller. Veronica reminds Jeremy that the baby is his priority once he's born. He needs to go wherever the baby goes. They wheel Veronica to surgery. The doctors scrub in and Arizona makes the first incision to start the delivery. The baby is born and he starts to cry. They clean him up and Alex hands him to Veronica. Meredith sees a nurse changing the surgical board and says she thought she had OR 3. Nearby, Maggie says she wanted OR 3 for her surgery, so she took it. She walks away, but Meredith grabs her and pulls her into a supply closet. She says she feels bad, but now Maggie's just being a jerk. She tells Maggie to yell at her or whatever she needs. Maggie says she just needs to get back to work. She understands that the plane caused heightened emotions, but Meredith tells her it wasn't just the plane. It happened before, before Owen and Amelia's wedding. Before she knew that Maggie liked him. Once she knew, she called it off. Meredith was going to tell her, but then she couldn't. Maggie's upset because she thought she could count on Meredith, but she's been lying the whole time. Meredith says he was trying to do the right thing, but Maggie says she didn't. Maggie leaves. Arizona works on closing Veronica while she holds her newborn son. She starts struggling to breathe. They suspect an embolus. Arizona says it's time for Jeremy and the baby to leave. Alex says to give them another minute, but then Veronica asks Jeremy to take the baby. Jeremy goes with the baby to the NICU, because Veronica reminds him he promised. Once they're gone, they prepare to do an embolectomy. Veronica asks if it'll work. There's no guarantee, so she wants to do nothing. She says she's tired. April scrubs out after surgery. Bailey asks how it went. April says they got all the worms out, but she didn't get much out of Richard. Bailey is disappointed. April says Richard shot her down. Bailey says it didn't go well with Catherine either. She's a hard woman to talk to. Bailey is, too. April gets Bailey to realize that she and Catherine are a lot alike. Richard and Catherine pass in the hallway and ignore each other. Arizona continues to close Veronica's abdomen. Veronica says she loved Jeremy, but never told him because they were friends and he didn't want to screw things up. It seems ridiculous now. Jeremy's loved her through everything. She wants Amelia to tell Jeremy not to look back because he's a dad now, so he needs to be fearless. Veronica says she's cold, but when Amelia offers her a blanket, she just asks Amelia to hold her. Amelia does and Veronica says they did good and the baby's good. Veronica's monitor flatlines and she dies. Jeremy looks at the baby in the NICU while Alex watches through the window. He asks how Veronica is. Arizona and Amelia don't reply. Richard talks to Mary about her surgery. Richard says she'll be better in a few days. Dennis comes in with flowers. He apologizes for leaving, but she understands. Bailey tells Catherine she's concerned about her and Richard. She wants them to succeed. Bailey tells her about how similar their lives are. She figured out what she's doing, but Catherine hasn't. She needs to learn how to be married. Bailey wants to grow old with her man and have old people sex. She says that's what Catherine will get if she makes up with Richard. Arizona and Amelia watch Alex tell Jeremy that Veronica died. Jeremy starts crying when he hears. Richard gets ready for bed. Catherine opens the door and says she was wrong. Richard tells her about his patient full of worms. She asks if he took pictures. He scoffs and says of course he has pictures. He gets them to show to her. Owen sees Amelia crying in an elevator. He goes to her and hugs her for a few moments before leaving. Maggie sits on the couch with a glass of wine. Meredith finds her and says Amelia's waiting for them. They're going out. Meredith says she's sorry she screwed up and hurt Maggie. But they're sisters and she's not losing her over a guy. So they're going out. Maggie says she still mad and she'll only be talking to Amelia. Meredith says she's been waiting for ten minutes, so she might not talk to either of them. Catherine and Richard look at the worm pictures together and laugh. Cast 13x21MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 13x21AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 13x21MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 13x21RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 13x21OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 13x21ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 13x21AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 13x21JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 13x21AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 13x21StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 13x21MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 13x21BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 13x21NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 13x21AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 13x21CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 13x21VeronicaKays.png|Veronica Kays 13x21MaryParkman.png|Mary Parkman 13x21Jeremy.png|Jeremy 13x21Dennis.png|Dennis 13x21HannahBrody.png|Intern Hannah Brody 13x21Reporter1.png|Reporter #1 (center) 13x21Reporter2.png|Reporter #2 (left) 13x21Reporter3.png|Reporter #3 Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (credit only) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Brigid Brannagh as Veronica Kays *Britt Baron as Mary Parkman *Dave Shalansky as Jeremy *Shainu Bala as Dennis Co-Starring *Vivian Nixon as Intern Hannah *Lisa Maley as Reporter #1 *Eddie Aguirre as Reporter #2 *Jessica A. Caesar as Reporter #3 Medical Notes Mary Parkman *'Diagnosis:' **Ascaris lumbricoides *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **NG tube **Surgical de-worming Mary, 25, came into the ER with severe abdominal pain. She'd had a prior appendectomy. Her abdomen was distended on exam and then she vomited. They did a barium swallow study, which showed what looked like a bowel obstruction. They hoped it would resolve itself, but April found a worm in the vomit just as they saw a worm come through her NG tube. She had intestinal roundworm and needed surgery to remove the worms. The surgery was successful and she was stable and awake afterward. Veronica Kays *'Diagnosis:' **Advanced pancreatic cancer **Pregnancy **Spinal met **Pulmonary embolus *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Hannah Brody (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **C-section delivery Veronica, now 34 weeks and 3 days pregnant, came to the hospital with back pain. She also had tingling in her feet. An MRI showed that her cancer had spread to her spine. Because of the stress on her body from the pregnancy, her symptoms would only get worse and she had only two or three months to live. They also decided to do a c-section to deliver her baby right away. While she was getting her epidural, she asked to sign a DNR. In the OR, Arizona delivered her baby. After the delivery, Veronica's heart rate spiked and she had trouble breathing. They suspected an embolus, so they took Jeremy and the baby out of the OR and they prepared for an embolectomy, but she refused and Arizona continued to close her abdomen as her breathing worsened. She said she was cold, so Amelia held her while she died. Maggie and Jackson's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **EOM Muscle flap Maggie scrubbed in with Jackson on a muscle flap. Veronica and Jeremy's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **NICU Care Veronica's baby was born at 34 weeks and 3 days. He was moved to the NICU after birth, but didn't have any apparent problems. Music "Already All Ready" - La'Porsha Renae "Angels" - Khalid "Old Friends" - Jasmine Thompson Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Queen. *This episode scored 7.02 million viewers. *The prep dates for this episode were from February 13 to February 22, 2017. *Filming for this episode was scheduled from February 23 to March 7, 2017. *The press release for the episode mentions that "Eliza continues to pursue Arizona" while that plot appears to have been cut from the episode. *This is the only episode of the season to show Ellis Shepherd. *'Goof:' When Bailey tells Catherine about the Richard's worms, Catherine stops writing on the board. However, in the next shot, before she continues writing, the hour she was writing has been filled in. Additionally, Catherine wrote down the patient's name, while the shot of the board later shows the procedure written instead of the patient's name. *'Goof:' Dennis brings a white paper bag upon returning to visit Mary after her procedure. He sets it on her bed tray. After Richard leaves, the shot shows the bag is gone. Gallery Episode Stills 13x21-1.jpg 13x21-2.jpg 13x21-3.jpg 13x21-4.jpg 13x21-5.jpg 13x21-6.jpg 13x21-7.jpg 13x21-8.jpg 13x21-9.jpg 13x21-10.jpg 13x21-11.jpg 13x21-12.jpg 13x21-13.jpg 13x21-14.jpg 13x21-15.jpg 13x21-16.jpg 13x21-17.jpg 13x21-18.jpg Behind the Scenes 13x21BTS1.jpg 13x21BTS2.jpg Quotes :Alex: You could use the plane. Near-death experience, that's a good excuse. :Meredith: Lie? Your advice to me is to lie? :Alex: Planes have taken a lot from you. When have they ever given you something good? :Meredith: Gave me a hospital. ---- :Bailey: Richard's not sitting with Catherine. :Ben: Okay. You need to leave that man alone. :Bailey: Agreed. I'm moving on to Catherine. :Ben: Their marriage is not your lane. Your lane is over here with me. Stay in it. I mean it, Miranda. :Bailey: You're right. My lane is with you in this marriage. I am blessed. :Ben: All right then. :Bailey: I have also been blessed with the ability to change lanes, because my car belongs to me, and I take it where I want to go. Leave no lane untraveled. ---- :Mary: I never thought I could fall in love so fast, but I've never felt like this about anyone. I'm so glad we found each other. :Dennis: Me too, dumpling. Every day. :Mary: It's, like, affecting my body and soul. :Stephanie: Does make you want to puke. ---- :Maggie: Did you join the Mile High Club? Is he a good kisser? :Alex: Maybe I should go. :Maggie: Why? You probably already know. How many people did you tell before me? :Meredith: Nobody knows. :Maggie: So you kept it from everyone? Were you scared they would tell me? :Meredith: If you would like to go somewhere and talk about this, I'd be happy to. :Maggie: You know, I would love to, but I got to run. ---- :Veronica: He's loved me my whole life, through everything. Through cancer. I know him. He's gonna want to keep loving me after I'm gone. That's the kind of guy he is. Will you tell him not to look back? He's a dad now and he has to be fearless. He has to leap. He has... :Amelia: What do you want? What do you need right now? :Veronica: I'm so cold. :Amelia: I'll get a warming blanket. :Veronica: No. No. Can you... Will you just hold me? We did good? The baby's good? :Amelia: Baby's good. ---- :Bailey: I am concerned about you and Dr. Webber, so I need to say what I need to say. I don't want you to fail. I want you to succeed, and right now you're not doing that. :Catherine: Noted. You can go now. :Bailey: I got divorced, raised a boy on my own. I found a new man, became that new man's boss. Sound familiar? See, I know it can feel impossible at times, but I figured it out. I know what I'm doing, which is how I know that you do not. You do not know how to be married. Not to a real man, to someone who's your equal, your champion, who loves you and respects you, and is mad as hell at you, because I do. I've done this. I do this. And I plan to grow old with my man and to have old-people sex. :Catherine: Mm. :Bailey: Well, don't you want to have old-people sex, Catherine? Because that's what you'll get if you set your ego aside and listen to me instead of dismissing me the way you keep dismissing your own damn husband! ---- :Meredith: I am very sorry that I screwed up and I hurt you. But you're my sister and I'm sure as hell not losing you over a guy. Please come out with me. :Maggie: I'm still mad at you. :Meredith: That's okay. :Maggie: I may only talk to Amelia. :Meredith: Well, she's been sitting in the car waiting for us for like 10 minutes, so she may not talk to either one of us. See Also fr:Arrête-moi si tu peux Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S13 Episodes